Au nom de la déesse, au nom des amis tombés
by Master Jahoo
Summary: Une jeune fille se prétend la réincarnation d'Athéna et aucun des assassins envoyés pour la faire taire n'y survit. Le guerrier, le dernier de la cour d'argent, qui reçoit l'ordre de l'assassiner se prépare à l'acte. One Shot.


Un sourire était dessiné derrière le masque qui se trouvait dans l'ombre de la capuche recouvrant sa tête. Personne ne pouvait le deviner. La tunique en elle-même était faite pour rendre son porteur totalement anonyme, baignée dans une sorte de mélange entre l'alchimie de ses fibres textiles et du cosmos qui en avait été imprégné. Tous les serviteurs du Sanctuaire dédiés à certaines tâches étaient astreints à cette tenue rituelle et ils étaient également les seuls hommes à devoir porter un masque, normalement réservé aux femmes Saint.

Il n'appartenait ni à la première catégorie, ni à la seconde, ou plus précisément, s'il était bien un serviteur du Sanctuaire, son rôle n'était pas celui normalement attendu des traditionnels porteurs de masque. Eux étaient chargés, la plupart du temps, soit d'accueillir les jeunes recrues, soit de récupérer les dépouilles des guerriers tombés et de les mettre en Terre consacrée par la Déesse Athéna, ou de mettre au bûcher celles de ses ennemis. Lui venait présentement de recevoir pour mission de leur apporter de quoi alimenter leur brasier. Il allait d'ailleurs s'en faire un grand plaisir. Cette mission avait un goût savoureux dans sa bouche, celle de la vengeance, avec un goût de miel, doux et sucré.

Ses compagnons d'arme étaient tombés les uns après les autres. Il avait vu leur corps meurtri. Il avait vu leur divine armure réduite en fragments sans vie. Il avait vu leur dépouille être mise en terre aux côtés de celles de leurs prédécesseurs, et avait, au cours des dernières semaines, assisté à plus d'oraisons funèbres qu'au cours de toute sa vie. Et alors qu'il pensait à eux, son poing se serrait convulsivement de rage.

Il ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait très bien que certains de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat étaient loin de compter au nombre de ses vrais amis. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été peu dans ce cas, seul le corbeau et le centaure étant véritablement de très proches compagnons. Néanmoins, la cour d'argent était solidaire, ses membres s'épaulant les uns les autres, inimitiés ou non. Ils étaient une fraternité autant qu'une élite et, à ce titre, peu importait l'antipathie. L'esprit de corps et de groupe primait sur tout le reste.

Quel chaos tout cela avait-il été, alors qu'il ne devait s'agir au départ que d'une banale formalité, des assassinats comme tant d'autres et avec bien peu de risques. Peu de risques... malgré tout, presque tous avaient été tués dans cette formalité, y compris l'élite de l'élite. Misty, Astérion, même Algol... Tous ces grands guerriers qui faisaient la fierté de la cour d'argent avaient mordu la poussière.

Tous.

Ils s'étaient fait tuer les uns après les autres par des rebelles qui ne devaient pourtant être que des moucherons à écraser sous leur main puissante et implacable. Cependant, celle-ci n'avait jamais pu avoir qu'une efficacité plutôt marginale, si l'on comparait les résultats obtenus aux pertes en vies humaines. Un seul rebelle avait été rendu infirme pour onze amis tués, un désolidarisé et rebellé à son tour, un autre qui avait été exécuté pour l'exemple et un dernier incapacité après de multiples échecs. Même le terme gâchis semblait bien faible face à tout cela et l'amertume était le seul sentiment qui restait à présent dans son esprit, vigoureux autant que désagréable.

Il leva le bras et sorti de sa manche une longue flèche en or. Le projectile était destiné à tué une jeune péronnelle se prétendant la réincarnation d'Athéna. Quelle audace, alors même qu'elle n'était même pas d'origine grecque! Il admira la pointe qui scintillait avec éclat. Le pope lui-même lui avait confié l'arme qui avait été baignée dans un sortilège et son puissant cosmos, afin que la sotte ne puisse en réchapper. Dans la mythologie grecque, Apollon avait vaincu un géant avec une seule flèche et il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour mettre un terme à la mégalomanie de cette folle qui avait déjà provoqué trop de morts.

Il était conscient que de bien plus puissants que lui, à défaut d'avoir courbé l'échine, avaient vu leur étincelle de vie soufflée par les suivants de la fausse idole. Ceux-ci, considérés tout d'abord comme une gène mineure, avait petit à petit prouvé leur puissance, et il se murmurait que même un Saint d'or y avait échoué, rentrant bredouille, la queue entre les jambes. Certes, il s'agissait du frère d'un traitre, mais celui-ci s'époumonant à tenter de racheter la faute de son aîné et à faire bonne figure, chacun s'était attendu à ce qu'il rencontre un succès retentissant. Frère de traître ou non, il s'agissait tout de même d'un Saint d'Or, leur élite, presque des dieux face à qui aucun mortel ne pouvait espérer rivaliser. Mais non, là encore, un échec s'en était suivi, pour d'obscures et inconnues raisons.

Ses chances de survies étaient minces, pour ne pas dire nulle, mais cela ne faisait jamais qu'augmenter ses chances de succès. Il était près à donner sa vie à Athéna et au Pope pour que cessent ces massacres futiles et pour rien au monde il ne voulait échouer à cette mission. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était se donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait. Après tout, restaient encore neuf Saints d'or pour leur barrer la route, mais le Pope qui s 'était fait la voix d'Athéna avait insisté sur le caractère vital de sa réussite. Il était curieux de prendre une telle précaution juste pour une humaine qui se prenait pour une Déesse, mais sans doute les morts qu'elle avait déjà provoquées étaient un motifs suffisant. Pour lui, quitte à y laisser sa vie, il pourrait au moins rejoindre ses compagnons dans l'au-delà avec le poing couvert du sang de celle à cause de qui ils n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Elle avait beau n'avoir même pas quinze ans, il n'aurait aucune hésitation à mettre en œuvre son assassinat, par la fourberie s'il le fallait. Il le ferait au nom de sa déesse, au nom de ses amis tombés et rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux.


End file.
